


Good Boys

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Genderbending, Odin with vagina, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles and Odin have kinky sex because Odin is not above misusing his magic for sexual purposes in the privacy of his own (or Leo's) room and Niles is Niles. Light watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys

"W-wait, stop, stop!!!" Odin panted in a panic as he reached between his legs to try and physically force Niles to stop thrusting into him.

Niles complied, but not without a very displeased, loud grunt. "Now, of all times?!" he spat out harshly, his single good eye glaring down at Odin for interrupting him so close to orgasm. His cock twitched against Odin's pussy lips, unspent and frustrated.

"Y-yeah." Odin sniffed and wiped his nose and his sweaty upper lip on the back of his hand. "Sorry, I..."

Niles sighed heavily and sat back on his heels, ignoring the dull pain in his cock and balls. "You what?"

"I..." Odin licked his lips nervously, avoiding Niles' piercing gaze. "I-I can't... When I get close I feel like I... like I need to piss real bad..."

A beat.

"And?" Niles asked, apparently not quite grasping the problem. "Didn't you go beforehand?"

"Y-yeah but..." Odin hesitated. If he decided to leave... well, not only would he have to get dressed all over again and walk around with wetness trickling between his legs, but the nearest latrines were still pretty damn far. 'On the other side of the castle wing' far. To go all the way there, then all the way back... to say he didn't want to was putting it lightly. Niles would be in the mood to continue when he'd come back, of course, Niles was always up to the task, so to speak, except the task might go from 'have sex with Odin' to 'deny Odin orgasm for an hour or two'.

And the head of Niles' cock against his swollen lips was not making the decision process easier.

"Come on."

Odin's trainwreck of thoughts was interrupted by Niles grabbing his hand as he stepped out of bed, pulling him along. He followed along, even when Niles knelt down on the cold stone floor and guided him to lie down before him, legs spread. "There."

Odin shot Niles a confused look.

"Now you can let go without wetting the bed," Niles murmured against Odin's lips while he pushed in again, his sultry voice making the possibility seem almost pleasant. It made Odin shiver, and not just from the cold floor stealing his body heat.

"You pervert," Odin moaned as Niles flicked his clit with his thumb and picked up the thrusting into him where he had left off earlier.

"Says the Dark Mage who conjured himself a cunt to get stuffed by his rival."

Odin poked Niles' left pec, intending to say 'touché', but the word never made it past his lips. His head rolled back when Niles hooked both his legs over his hips and used the leverage to fuck his pussy with renewed energy, hard enough that his sweaty back burned with the friction, picking up every small sharp grain of sand on the floor, making him cry out in pain.

"Fuck this," Niles growled as he grabbed Odin by the arms and pulled so their position would change, with Niles now underneath and Odin riding him from above. As much as Odin's cries were music to his ears, he also knew Odin wouldn't want to play with him anymore if he got hurt too badly. "Now fuck yourself on it," he ordered, savouring the prickly pain from the dirty floor all over his back.

Not that Odin needed directions at this point. This position made Niles bottom out inside of him, and Odin eagerly bounced on top of Niles, biting his bottom lip when Niles reached out and pressed both hands to his groin, both thumbs against his clit to rub it.

"Come on, come on, let me hear how much you need this," Niles crooned at Odin, lifting his hips to meet him on the descent.

Odin let go of his bottom lip with a sharp cry before sucking in a breath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, feels really weird," he complained, grabbing onto Niles' wrists, his head falling forward to hide his flushed face.

A guttural "Oh, yes~" escaped Niles as he came with a sharp thrust upward into Odin when the latter let himself fall around him again. Still, as he pumped Odin full of his come, he didn't forget about Odin's clit, rubbing it even harder with his slicked up thumbs.

"Oh gods," Odin groaned as he grinded against Niles' thumbs and cock. He came like one gets blasted with a high-level electricity spell, hot white sensations coursing through his nerves as his entire body tightened and something hot and wet gushed out of him. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts through the aftershocks and realize that part of that wetness that had spread over Niles' groin was piss and not just slick from his pussy.

"Now that's kinky," Niles told a shocked Odin, bursting out laughing when Odin could do nothing but sit over his cock with his mouth gaping open. He took his time to sit up, letting Odin shift so he could remain in his lap with his cock sheathed into him. "We have got to do that again."

Odin hid his face in his hands as Niles sucked on the delicate skin just beneath his ear.


End file.
